


I’m afraid that’s just the way the world works

by KitkarBirdy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nico is a good boyfriend, Will Needs a Hug, crying lol, i should be sleeping lol, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitkarBirdy/pseuds/KitkarBirdy
Summary: Will has a crappy day. Sometimes even the brightest people aren’t perfect. Everyone has their own flaws and problems. Luckily, Nico is there to help Will with his.
Relationships: Lou Ellen Blackstone & Cecil Markowitz, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	I’m afraid that’s just the way the world works

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from The Story by Conan Gray  
> //  
> Read at your own risk,  
> tw for a breakdown

Will looked over at Nico, his heart ached. Nico’s brown hair looked soft in the morning sunlight, his eyes so bright and full of wonder. Will’s peaceful moment with Nico was disturbed by a raging Lou Elen and Cecil.

“Good morning fuckers.” Lou said happily.

Nico just waved while Will returned a cheerful ‘good morning’.

Everyone sat down on the grass. 

Cecil grumbled and made dirt-angels in the dirt. “I had a panic attack earlier because I kept thinking about...” He trailed off

“ Do you wanna talk about it?” Nico asked.

“I’m better now but thanks.” Cecil paused and looked at Will. “How come you don’t get panic attacks ? You’re also like the star of perfect mental health.”

‘I’m not’. Will thought bitterly. This set Will off to a very bad day.

-

Will was pestered by his little brother while he was in the infirmary.

“How do you stop nightmares Will?” Evan asked.

“I don’t know.”

“But you never get nightmares”

“I never said that I don’t”

-

By the time dinner came around Will was done. He didn’t need people to call him perfect. They obviously didn’t know him very well. He had issues. Why couldn’t people just see that?

-

Kayla tried to be patient with him during extra archery practice.

“Will, try and hold the bow up a little higher?” Kayla asked

He still missed.

“Ha! Will is a son of Apollo that can’t even shoot a bow.” one of the other campers yelled

Kayla tried protesting, “Guys-“

“Even Micheal and Lee couldn’t teach you.” Almost everyone watching smirked 

Will dropped his bow. “Please shut up.” Then he ran towards the Hades cabin.

“Take a joke dude!” Will heard in the distance

-

When Nico came back to his cabin it was late. He opened the door to find Will sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. 

“Nico I can’t..” Will looked at him with red eyes.

Nico felt his heart shatter. He hated seeing Will like this. He walked over and held Will in his arms. “Shh just breathe for a moment, alright?”

Nico listened to Will’s ragged, uneven, breaths.

“Do you wanna tell me what happened?” Nico guided Will towards the bed.

Will sat down. “I hate it when people assume I have no issues just because I put on a face for them.” Will sniffed. “There’s more to me than just what they see.”

Will started crying again and Nico just held him. “Maybe you aren’t perfect, but everyone's a little fucked up.” Nico said. “And sometimes, people tend to believe just what they see rather than knowing more or both sides of the story.”

Will nodded, then laid his head down in Nico’s lap. “Thank you for being there for me neeks.”

Nico leaned down to kiss Will’s forehead. “Anytime, love.”


End file.
